


Romantic Circumstances

by atom2



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Milwaukee Brewers, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atom2/pseuds/atom2
Summary: Five kisses out of the many Jesus and Orlando share.





	Romantic Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature for one part. and "mature" could be an exaggeration.
> 
> have fun reading this installment of the best friends/boyfriends series.

**1**

Neither of them make the first move. They both go for it. They're sitting on the couch in the living room of their shared house. Orlando is tucked under Jesus' arm, and he looks up to him each time he speaks. Their eyes continue to meet. And they joke, they look, they kiss. It's short, it's simple and sweet. Perfect for them, lackluster for any outsider.

 

**2**

Things change. They sleep in the same bed, in a similar position- Orlando curls around Jesus, an arm around his belly, his head nestled on Jesus' chest. They converse while drifting asleep, and when they no longer feel like talking, they give each other a kiss goodnight.

 

**3**

Jesus gives Orlando a piggy-back ride out of the clubhouse and onto the field. When Jesus sets him down, Orlando wraps his arms around Jesus' neck and kisses him. It's first time they kiss in public, and no one notices. Orlando smiles his bright, beautiful smile, and runs off.

 

**4**

A kiss in the clubhouse, during a rain delay. By now, their teammates have become acquainted with their relationship. Jesus sits in his familiar couch corner, and Orlando stands behind him, his hands framing Jesus' broad shoulders. They watch the same television until Jesus looks up at Orlando, who looks down at Jesus in turn. Orlando leans down so they can kiss, much to the delight of their teasing friends.

 

**5**

Now, they are desperate. They pull at each other's clothing for leverage, lips colliding and pulling apart intermittently. The rest of the empty home remains quiet, spare the wet smacking noise that is a byproduct of their love, and Orlando's whining, despite being on top.


End file.
